phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Galeria:Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão
right|350px Phineas e Ferb descobrem que seu amado ornitorrinco de estimação, Perry, é realmente um agente secreto que luta contra as forças do mal diariamente. A equipe viverá Perry em uma grande aventura através de um universo paralelo, onde deve finalmente desbaratar uma versão ainda mais malvada do Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Nesse universo alternativo eles encontram crianças muito parecidas com eles, que graças a ditadura de Doofenshmirtz nunca tiveram férias de verão. Imagens do Filme 'Parte 1' 830px-AtSD_E3_pictures_06.jpg ADSD- Perry.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme014.png ADSD 18.jpg ADSD 19.jpg ADSD 17.jpg ADSD 20.jpg ADSD 21.jpg ADSD 22.jpg ADSD 23.jpg ADSD 24.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme052.png ADSD- Phineas e Ferb Cantando No Filme.jpg ADSD- Phineas e Ferb Dançando.jpg ADSD 03.jpg ADSD- Centro de Animais da OSUSB.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme019.png PhineaseFerbofilme008.png ADSD 01.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme054.png ADSD- Doof Pensando.jpg 639px-AtSD_DXD_promo_2.jpg ADSD- Perry Assustado.jpg ADSD- Doof Fazendo Carinho no Perry.jpg ADSD- Mordendo o Dedo.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme007.png PhineaseFerbofilme031.png ADSD 09.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme033.png PhineaseFerbofilme032.png PhineaseFerbofilme034.png PhineaseFerbofilme035.png PhineaseFerbofilme036.png ADSD 02.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme037.png PhineaseFerbofilme030.png PhineaseFerbofilme038.png PhineaseFerbofilme039.png PhineaseFerbofilme040.png PhineaseFerbofilme041.png ADSD- Olha Só!.jpg ADSD- Olhando a Cidade.jpg ADSD- Phineas e Ferb No Prédio.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme015.png ADSD- Cidade Alternativa.jpg ADSD- Cidade do Doofenshmirtz.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme042.png ADSD- Estátua de Doofenshmirtz.jpg ADSD- Trem Do Doofenshmirtz.jpg ADSD- Os Gnomos de Jardim.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme016.png ADSD- Doof e Um Bolo.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme001.png ADSD 11.jpg ADSD- Doof.jpg ADSD- Doofenshmirtz 2ª Dimensão.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme051.png ADSD - A Lupa de Doof no Doof Alternativo.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme027.png DoofLorenzo.jpg DoofsandMeap.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme026.png PhineaseFerbofilme013.png PhineaseFerbofilme018.png PhineaseFerbofilme044.png ADSD 12.jpg ADSD 13.jpg ADSD 14.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme006.png ADSD- Doofenshmirtz Alternativo.jpg ADSD 16.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme003.png PhineaseFerbofilme049.png ADSD- Cena do Filme.jpg ADSD- PPF.jpg ADSD- Puxando a Alavanca.jpg ADSD- Caindo do Prédio 01.jpg ADSD- Caindo do Prédio 02.jpg ADSD- Cena do Filme 02.jpg ADSD- Caindo do Prédio de Doof 02.jpg ADSD- Abrindo o Paraquédas.jpg ADSD- Perry salva Phineas e Ferb.jpg ADSD- Perry Avião.jpg ADSD- No Paraquedas e em Ação.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme048.png ADSD- Perry Avião 02.jpg ADSD- Perry o Ornitorrinco.jpg ADSD- Phineas.jpg ADSD- Perry fica preso.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme045.png PhineaseFerbofilme046.png PhineaseFerbofilme047.png ADSD- Lawrence da 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Tocando a Campanhia.jpg ADSD- Phineas e Ferbes 02.jpg ADSD- Phineas e Ferbes 01.jpg 830px-Nanobots.png PhineaseFerbofilme050.png ADSD- Phineas e Ferbes 03.jpg ADSD- Candace e os Phineas.jpg ADSD 39.jpg ADSD 41.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme020.png ADSD 34.jpg ADSD 36.jpg ADSD 37.jpg ADSD 48.jpg ADSD- Apresentação.jpg 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Na 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Vão!.jpg Phineas e Ferb e o resto da turma.jpg ADSD 35.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme010.png ADSD- Candace 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Andando.jpg ADSD- No Trem.jpg ADSD- Doof Vai Entrar em Ação.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme009.png ADSD- Apertando o Botão.jpg ADSD- Robôs.jpg ADSD- Centenas de Robôs.jpg ADSD 25.jpg ADSD- Rindo de Maldade.jpg ADSD- Maldade.jpg ADSD- Os Robôs Atacando a Cidade.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme004.png ADSD- Olhando o Robô.jpg ADSD- Robô se Formando.jpg ADSD- Observando o Robô Gigante.jpg ADSD- Notícia dos Robôs na TV.jpg ADSD 31.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme003.png PhineaseFerbofilme002.png PhineaseFerbofilme005.png Isabella Alternativa.png ADSD- O Grupo Phineas e Ferb.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme011.png ADSD- Todos correndo.png ADSD- Lançando Raios.jpg ADSD- Acertando Nos Robôs 01.jpg ADSD- Lançando Raios 02.jpg ADSD- Phineas e Ferbes 04.jpg ADSD- Acertando Nos Robôs 02.jpg ADSD- Os da 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Buford e Isabella.jpg ADSD- As Duas Candaces.jpg ADSD 51.jpg ADSD- É a Candace.jpg ADSD- Pessoas Assustadas.jpg ADSD- Cidade Em Pânico 01.jpg ADSD- Cidade Em Pânico 02.jpg ADSD 04.jpg ADSD- Luta 02.jpg ADSD- A Cidade em Uma Guerra.jpg ADSD- Candace Na Casa da Árvore.jpg ADSD- Rodeio de Touros Robôs.jpg ADSD - Love Händel.png|Love Händel ADSD- Ferb é Lançado.jpg ADSD- Ferb Subindo.jpg ADSD- Phineas e o Cachorro Gigante.png ADSD 27.jpg ADSD- Agente P.jpg ADSD 28.jpg ADSD 29.jpg 640px-ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg ADSD- Entrando em Ação.jpg ADSD- Mirando Nos Robôs.jpg ADSD- Acertando Bolas.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme028.png PhineaseFerbofilme029.png ADSD- Ferb no Filme.jpg ADSD- Imagem Misteriosa.jpg ADSD 43.jpg ADSD 44.jpg Goozim na 2ª Dimensão.jpg ADSD- Bebê Alien Na Banheira.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme012.png ADSD- Vamos!.jpg ADSD- Doof é uma ponte.jpg PhineaseFerbofilme063.png PhineaseFerbofilme062.png PhineaseFerbofilme061.png PhineaseFerbofilme060.png PhineaseFerbofilme059.png PhineaseFerbofilme058.png PhineaseFerbofilme057.png PhineaseFerbofilme056.png PhineaseFerbofilme055.png ADSD Ornitobô Fritando HD.jpg ''Hora de Incrementar Hora de Incrementar 01.jpg Hora de Incrementar 02.jpg Hora de Incrementar 03.jpg Hora de Incrementar 04.jpg Hora de Incrementar 05.jpg Hora de Incrementar 06.jpg Hora de Incrementar 07.jpg Hora de Incrementar 08.jpg Hora de Incrementar 09.jpg Hora de Incrementar 10.jpg Hora de Incrementar 11.jpg Hora de Incrementar 12.jpg Hora de Incrementar 13.jpg Hora de Incrementar 14.jpg Hora de Incrementar 15.jpg Hora de Incrementar 16.jpg Hora de Incrementar 17.jpg Hora de Incrementar 18.jpg Hora de Incrementar 19.jpg Hora de Incrementar 20.jpg Hora de Incrementar 21.jpg Hora de Incrementar 22.jpg Hora de Incrementar 23.jpg Hora de Incrementar 24.jpg Hora de Incrementar 25.jpg Hora de Incrementar 26.jpg Hora de Incrementar 27.jpg Hora de Incrementar 28.jpg Hora de Incrementar 29.jpg Hora de Incrementar 30.jpg Hora de Incrementar 31.jpg Hora de Incrementar 32.jpg Hora de Incrementar 33.jpg Hora de Incrementar 34.jpg Hora de Incrementar 35.jpg Hora de Incrementar 36.jpg Hora de Incrementar 37.jpg Hora de Incrementar 38.jpg Hora de Incrementar 39.jpg Hora de Incrementar 40.jpg Hora de Incrementar 41.jpg Hora de Incrementar 42.jpg Hora de Incrementar 43.jpg Hora de Incrementar 44.jpg Hora de Incrementar 45.jpg Hora de Incrementar 46.jpg Hora de Incrementar 47.jpg Hora de Incrementar 48.jpg Hora de Incrementar 25.jpg Hora de Incrementar 49.jpg Hora de Incrementar 50.jpg Hora de Incrementar 51.jpg Hora de Incrementar 52.jpg Hora de Incrementar 53.jpg Hora de Incrementar 54.jpg Hora de Incrementar 55.jpg Hora de Incrementar 56.jpg Hora de Incrementar 57.jpg Hora de Incrementar 58.jpg Hora de Incrementar 59.jpg Hora de Incrementar 60.jpg Hora de Incrementar 61.jpg Hora de Incrementar 62.jpg Hora de Incrementar 63.jpg Hora de Incrementar 64.jpg Hora de Incrementar 65.jpg Hora de Incrementar 66.jpg Hora de Incrementar 67.jpg Hora de Incrementar 68.jpg Hora de Incrementar 69.jpg Hora de Incrementar 70.jpg Hora de Incrementar 71.jpg Hora de Incrementar 72.jpg Cenas Deletadas Mistério Total'' Mistério Total (01).jpg Mistério Total (02).jpg Mistério Total (03).jpg Mistério Total (04).jpg Mistério Total (05).jpg Mistério Total (06).jpg Mistério Total (07).jpg Mistério Total (08).jpg Mistério Total (09).jpg Mistério Total (10).jpg Mistério Total (11).jpg Mistério Total (12).jpg Mistério Total (13).jpg Mistério Total (14).jpg Mistério Total (15).jpg Mistério Total (16).jpg Mistério Total (17).jpg Mistério Total (18).jpg Mistério Total (19).jpg Mistério Total (20).jpg Mistério Total (21).jpg Mistério Total (22).jpg Mistério Total (23).jpg Mistério Total (24).jpg Mistério Total (25).jpg Mistério Total (26).jpg Mistério Total (27).jpg Mistério Total (28).jpg Mistério Total (29).jpg Mistério Total (30).jpg Mistério Total (31).jpg Mistério Total (32).jpg Mistério Total (33).jpg Mistério Total (34).jpg Mistério Total (35).jpg Mistério Total (36).jpg Mistério Total (37).jpg Mistério Total (38).jpg Mistério Total (39).jpg Mistério Total (40).jpg Mistério Total (41).jpg Mistério Total (42).jpg Mistério Total (43).jpg Mistério Total (44).jpg Mistério Total (45).jpg Mistério Total (46).jpg Mistério Total (47).jpg Mistério Total (48).jpg Mistério Total (49).jpg Mistério Total (50).jpg Mistério Total (51).jpg Mistério Total (52).jpg Mistério Total (53).jpg Mistério Total (54).jpg Mistério Total (55).jpg Mistério Total (56).jpg Mistério Total (57).jpg Mistério Total (58).jpg Mistério Total (59).jpg Mistério Total (60).jpg Mistério Total (61).jpg Mistério Total (62).jpg Mistério Total (63).jpg Mistério Total (64).jpg Mistério Total (65).jpg Mistério Total (66).jpg Mistério Total (67).jpg Mistério Total (68).jpg Mistério Total (69).jpg Mistério Total (70).jpg Mistério Total (71).jpg Mistério Total (72).jpg Mistério Total (73).jpg Mistério Total (74).jpg Mistério Total (75).jpg Mistério Total (76).jpg Mistério Total (77).jpg Imagens Promocionais ADSD- Planeta Terra.jpg P&F 2Dimenção.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Pôster Oficial.jpg|O Pôster oficial do filme em Inglês. Pôster do Filme.jpg Phineas e Ferb O Filme Através da 2ª Dimensão Capa do DVD.png|Capa do DVD em Português. Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Pôster de Cinema Espanhol.jpg|Pôster de Cinema do Filme Espanhol Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Postêr de Cinema Alemão.jpg|O Pôster de Cinema do Filme da Alemanha Phineas e Ferb Facebook do Filme Foto de Perfil.jpg|Foto de perfil do Facebook oficial do filme Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Pôster 1ª Dimensão.jpg|Pôster com Phineas, Perry e Ferb. Poster PFP DC.jpg|Pôster em Inglês. ADSD- Pôster 02.jpg Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Pôster 2ª Dimensão.jpg|Pôster com Doofenshmirtz e Ornitobô. Poster EvilSide DC.jpg|Pôster em Inglês. ADSD- Pôster 01.jpg Flano de Fundo ADSD.jpg|Logotipo do filme em Português. Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Logotipo.jpg Logo de ADSD Na TV.jpg ADSD- O Logo Original do Filme.jpg|Logotipo do filme em Inglês. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Logo Teaser.png Across The Second Dimension Logo.jpg ADSD Logo HD.jpg Phineas e Ferb Logo 2.jpg|O logo sem "O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão" Phineas e Ferb Logo.jpg Phineas e Ferb O Filme Logo.jpg|O logo sem "Através da 2ª Dimensão" ADSD- Logo Abreviado.jpg|O logo no modo abreviado. Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão.jpg|O logo relevado no primeiro teaser. No Hiperagosto.jpg Una-se à Resistência.jpg Em Breve.png Filme Original do Disney Channel.jpg|O filme é original do Disney Channel. Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Em Agosto.jpg ADSD Data da Estréia.jpg|O filme estréia 21 de Agosto no Disney Channel. Data de Estréia de ADSD na TV.jpg Em Breve 2.png Una-se à Resistência 2.png ADSD- Phineas e Ferb com os seus designs.jpg ADSD- Com o seu design.jpg Candace 2ª Dimensão.jpg Candace 2ª Dimensão 02.jpg Buford, Isabella e Baljeet A Resistência.jpg ADSD-Doofenshmirtz do filme.jpg Phineas e Ferb Através da 2ª Dimensão Papel de Parede 1200 x 800.jpg|O Papel de Parede da 2ª Dimensão. (1200x800) Papel de Parede 2ª Dimensão 1024x768.png Wallpaper 2ª Dimensão em Inglês 1200x800.png|O Papel de Parede em Inglês. (1200x800) ADSD- Wallpaper.jpg Wallpaper 2ª Dimensão em Inglês 1024x768.png 1280x800 3Dwallpaper DC.jpg|O Papel de Parede da 3ª Dimensão. (1200x800) Papel de Parede 3ª Dimensão 1024x768.png Wallpaper 3ª Dimensão em Inglês 1280x700.png 1024x768 3Dwallpaper XD.jpg 1280x800 4Dwallpaper DC.jpg|O Papel de Parede da 4ª Dimensão. (1200x800) Papel de Parede 4ª Dimensão 1024x768.png Wallpaper 4ª Dimensão em Inglês 1200x800.png 1024x768 4Dwallpaper XD.jpg 1280x800 5Dwallpaper DC.jpg|O Papel de Parede da 5ª Dimensão. (1200x800) Papel de Parede 5ª Dimensão 1024x768.png Wallpaper 5ª Dimensão em Inglês 1280x800.jpg|O Papel de Parede da 5ª Dimensão em Inglês. (1200x800) 1024x768 5Dwallpaper XD.jpg Wallpaper 6ª Dimensão em Inglês 1200x800.png Wallpaper 6ª Dimensão em Inglês 1024x768.png Hora de Incrementar Imagem Promocional.jpg|Imagem promocional com Phineas, Ferb e Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão) junto com Slash. Guitarra Slash.jpg Perry o Ornitobô Frente e de Costas.jpg Phineas e Seu Representante Alternativo.jpg Ferb e Seu Representante Alternativo.jpg Candace e Sua Representante Alternativa.jpg Isabella e Sua Representante Alternativa HQ.jpg Perry e Ornitobô.jpg Doofenshmirtz e Seu Representante Alternativo.jpg Raios Elétricos.jpg ADSD- Nome do Phineas.jpg Phineas Alt. HD.jpg Phineas da 2ª Dimensão.jpg Phineas Alt.jpg ADSD- O Phineas.jpg ADSD- Nome do Ferb.jpg Ferb Alt. HD.jpg Ferb da 2ª Dimensão.jpg Ferb Alt.jpg ADSD- Ferb.jpg ADSD- Nome da Candace.jpg Candace Alt. Óculos Escuros.jpg Candace Alt. Doof nas Lentes.jpg ADSD- Candace do Filme.jpg ADSD- Doofenshmirtz nas lentes dos óculos.jpg Candace Alt.jpg ADSD- Candace.jpg ADSD - Nome do Perry.jpg ADSD - Perry Normal.jpg Perry 386.jpg ADSD Perry Normal.jpg ADSD- Nome Perry.jpg ADSD- Agent P.jpg ADSD- Doofenshmirtz.jpg 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Alternativo 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Alternativo 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Candace Alternativa Perry the Platyborg.png|Perry Alternativo (Ornitobô) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshmirtz Alternativo 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Alternativa 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Baljeet Alternativo Buford.png|Buford Alternativo Doofenshmirtzs e Ornitobô.png|Os dois Doofenshmirtzs e o Ornitobô. 2ª Dimensão P&Fs.png|Phineas, Ferb e suas contrapartes da 2ª Dimensão. A Resistência.png|A Resistência. IrononDC-2D-page-001.jpg|Instruções sobre a estampa de camiseta. IrononDC-2D-page-002.jpg|A estampa de camiseta. 3D Phineas Disney 2DYourself Phineas DC001.jpg 3D Phineas Disney 2DYourself Phineas DC002.jpg 3D Phineas Disney 2DYourself Phineas DC003.jpg 3D Phineas Disney 2DYourself Phineas DC004.jpg Imagens de Storyboard Design de Phineas e Ferb.jpg|Design de Phineas e Ferb. Storyboard Candace.jpg|Design original de Candace. Design original de Candace.jpg Storyboard Candace 02.jpg Storyboard Candace 03.jpg Storyboard Candace 04.jpg Design de Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Design de Doofenshmirtz. Perry vs Perry.jpg|Perry vs Ornitobô. O prédio de Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Perry joga um gancho no prédio de Doofenshmirtz. Perry e Phineas subindo.jpg|Perry e Phineas subindo nele. Um desenho de Phineas.jpg|Uma imagem de Phineas. Phineas perto de um vulcão.jpg|Phineas prestes a cair de um vulcão. Phineas assustado.jpg|Phineas olhando para o Goozim assustado. Phineas e o Cachorro Gigante.jpg|Phineas montado no Cachorro Robô Gigante. Monstro enfurecido.jpg|O Goozim. Categoria:Galerias